Warrior cats PCA Idol
by Rainpetal
Summary: This is the first Warriors Zoey101 American Idol crossover so read NOW OR THE GODS OF CHEESE WILL RAIN GEUDA ON YOUR PANTS! hot geuda and Blue cheese
1. Producing a weird short beginning

_Producer fight Bluestar's POV_

Apparently the producers of Warrior Idol found out that somebody tried to make a Pacific Coast Academy Idol and the cats of the show went to PCA TV and tried to negotiate a deal well this is what happened(Try to contain your laughter)

Knock Knock we all beat on the door of PCA TV stationing room

Dean Rivers answered

"Come In"

Sootfur Milkfur Primrose Birdflight Thornclaw and myself of course entered and sat down in the executive seats as Dean Rivers yelled

"Shoo kitties Shoo now!"

Milkfur stepped up bonked his head and sat the main cat of course that's me stepped up

I mewed

"Dean this contest was our idea and we deserve full rights to cancel your plans"

He looked flabbergasted and he decided to be sensible and listen to us

"Listen," he started "When did your producing team think of this idea"

"24 moons(2 years)ago" I replied

"Damn I had this idea a year ago" He said then rambled

"Cats cant have TV's unless their thieves but no their not strong enough or do they have mutant powers but where can they get the--"he was slapped by Primrose who I high fived and then spoke

"Let me explain no of us can speak Twoleg but myself I will say though I can give them Twoleg abilities and let us have our show"

"No humans are stronger and smarter so we have the right to refuse you kitty" he sneered at me then all my veins boiled and as I unsheathed my claws I said

"Don't…call…me…KITTY"I tackled him and bit his nose he lifted me by my scruff and I wriggled as he dropped me I hissed and ordered my cats to attack but we didn't need to because that mouse brain first bumped his head into the wall landed on his laser pointer rolled out the window and landed on a rose bush with thorns I called

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL?"

"YES!" he called back and I dropped a pen and a contract saying we combine the shows and Dean Rivers signed and announced it to his students


	2. The 6 and their songs

"Auditions for the PCA/ Warriors Idol start in two minutes" Bluestar and Dean Rivers called to their students/ warriors

Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky ,Zoey Brooks ,Chase Matthews, Michael Barret and Lola Martinez were first in line. Then came the cats Spiderbreeze ,Mockingbird, Hopestar Newtstripe ,Fawnflower ,Weaselfur ,Tallpaw ,Pixiekit ,Kestrelfur, and ,Tintedpelt and Musclepaw then Stacy Dillson and Mark DelFiggalo with Lisa Perkins and Vince Blake were among the many auditioning for the weird mixed singing contest Logan went in first

"I will be singing When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas brothers" he said to Bluestar, Sootfur, Dean Rivers and Jim Bob the clown

If the heart is always searching,Can you ever find a home?I've been looking for that someone,I'll never make it on my ownDreams can't take the place of loving you,There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.When you look me in the eyes,And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise,When you look me in the eyes.How long will I be waiting,To be with you againGonna tell you that I love you,In the best way that I can.I can't take a day without you here,You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.When you look me in the eyes,And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise,When you look me in the eyes.More and more, I start to realize,I can reach my tomorrow,I can hold my head up high,And it's all because you're by my side.When you look me in the eyes,And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When I hold you in my arms,I know that it's forever.I just gotta let you know,I never wanna let you go.When you look me in the eyes.And tell me that you love me.Everything's alright,When you're right here by my side.When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise,When you look me in the eyes.

"Yes" Bluestar mewed very proud looking

"I liked it Kat your in"

"Horrible"

Jim bob stood there

"Your in kid"

They handed him a yellow slip and Logan Reese strode out winking at his girlfriend Quinn as he walked out who gave him a small smile and she walked in next

"My name is Quinn and I will be singing Like Whoa by Aly and Aj"

Life is good I can't complainI mean I could but no one's listeningYour image overwhelms my brainAnd it feels good, good, goodNow I'm rolling my window downI love the wind but I hate the soundYou're like a tattoo that I can't removeAnd it feels good, it feels good, it feels goodLike a rollercoaster rideHolding on my knuckles whitewhoa, whoaCan't believe I'm likewhoa, whoaEvery time I'm likeUp and down and side to sideEvery inch of me is likewhoa, whoaGot me feeling likewhoa, whoaEvery time I'm likeIn the morning it begins againFeels like I'm falling better strap me inI think I'm running out of oxygenAnd it feels good, it feels good, it feels goodMy inhibitions are beginning to let goThis situationI can't help but lose controlNo inner friction that I cannot seem to breakIt feels good, it feels goodI'm holding on, I'm holdin' onLike a roller coaster rideLike I'm running a red lightLike a rocket ship is likeEvery inch of me is like WHOA!Like a rollercoaster rideHolding on my knuckles whoaEvery inch of me is likewhoa, whoaGot me feeling likewhoa, whoa"Very good Quinndlyn darling you're in" Bluestar purred

Dean rivers nodded

"Dawg that was tight your in"

Jim bob stayed there

Another slip was given to Quinn and she was happy so she skipped out and went outside to meet Logan who was so excited for her and they shared a moment of happiness before going back to their friends to make it seem less suspicious

Zoey sang You Say she got in

Chase sang Year 3000 he was sent out by Jim Bob's vote

Michael sang When a man loves a woman he got in

"My name is Lola I am singing Touch my body by Mariah Carey"

I know that you've been waiting for itI'm waiting tooIn my imagination I'd be all up on youI know you got that fever for meHundred and twoAnd boy I know I feel the sameMy temperature's through the roofIf there's a camera up in hereThen it's gonna leave with meWhen I do (I do)If there's a camera up in hereThen I'd best not catch this flick'Cause if you run your mouth and bragAbout this secret rendezvousI will hunt you down'Cause baby I'm up in my bidnessLike a Wendy interviewBut this is privateBetween you and ITouch my bodyPut me on the floorWrestle me aroundPlay with me some moreTouch my bodyThrow me on the bedI just wanna make you feelLike you never did.Touch my bodyLet me wrap my thighsAll around your waistJust a little tasteTouch my bodyKnow you love my curvesCome on and give me what I deserveAnd touch my body.Boy you can put me on youLike a brand new white teeI'll hug your body tighterThan my favorite jeansI want you to caress meLike a tropical breezeAnd float away with youIn the Caribbean SeaIf there's a camera up in hereThen it's gonna leave with meWhen I do (I do)If there's a camera up in hereThen I'd best not catch this flick'Cause if you run your mouth and bragAbout this secret rendezvousI will hunt you down'Cause baby I'm up in my bidnessLike a Wendy interviewBut this is privateBetween you and ITouch my bodyPut me on the floorWrestle me aroundPlay with me some moreTouch my bodyThrow me on the bedI just wanna make you feelLike you never did.Touch my bodyLet me wrap my thighsAll around your waistJust a little tasteTouch my bodyKnow you love my curvesCome on and give me what I deserveAnd touch my body.Imma treat you like a teddy bearYou won't wanna go nowhereIn the lap of luxuryBaby just turn to meYou won't want for nothing boyI will give you plentyTouch my bodyTouch my bodyPut me on the floorWrestle me aroundPlay with me some moreTouch my bodyThrow me on the bedI just wanna make you feelLike you never did.Touch my bodyLet me wrap my thighsAll around your waistJust a little tasteTouch my bodyKnow you love my curvesCome on and give me what I deserveAnd touch my body.

Bluestar purred and nodded

Sootfur eyed her flirty

Dean Rivers nodded

She was in


	3. Romance part one

(Quogan Logan X Spiderbreeze Choey Musclepaw X Pixiekit one sided Michael X Fawnflower Lola X Michael Lola X Newtstripe X Weaselfur Mockingbird X Chase spread out in the next 2 or so chapters)

After the 6 auditions everyone camped out for the night Quinn and Logan were somewhere off campus making out Chase and Zoey were setting up their tents Musclepaw and Tintedpelt were cuddling while Pixiekit watched them enviously Mockingbird licked her black pelt and watched Chase interested Spiderbreeze was in her tent set up by the producers Newtstripe was curled up beside Lola, Lola was sleeping in her deluxe tent Michael watched Fawnflower groom herself Fawnflower Looked at all the other cats until she rested her eyes on Michael

"Come with me please"

He nodded surprised she could talk but he heard from Dean Rivers all the cats could so he just focused on Fawnflower herself. They went to the edge of the beach and she mewed

"Michael is it? I heard your voice it was wonderful"

"Well…Thanks" he shrugged his shoulders she was being nice

"I think you'll sound good too" he said "Can I hear a preview?"

She nodded

"Rays of sunlight onto the tear

drying them away

make this my one and only sunny day

Rain has been what I seen since my birth

Just forever pouring down

Just show me a sunny day

And take me all around"

He was flabbergasted that anyone let alone a cat could sing so well

"That was…Beautiful um Fawnflower?"

"Yes" she bit her lip nodding

"You look pretty and sound beautiful" he smiled at her

She looked into his eyes lilac to deep brown and she pressed her fur to his skin they laid like that for hours

As Quinn and Logan were coming back she went ahead and he lingered back listening to the cats and his fellow PCA students he stopped at Spiderbreeze's tent he heard her beautiful voice and sat to listen

Head under water

And Newtstripe tells me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

You made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song'

cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words,Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it'

cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

I won't write you a love song'

cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song'

cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song'

cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song'

cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you a love song today

Logan said

"I'm gabberflasted that you can sing so well Spiderbreeze" Spiderbreeze jumped up and hissed then softened as she heard the comment her blue eyes shone as she said

"I can sense your pretty special Logan but for now go to your girlfriend because I can also see Mark trying to get back together with her"

Logan smiled than ran seeing she was right he bowled over Mark and Quinn ran to her tent

Logan then thought of Quinn and Spiderbreeze but only Spiderbreeze shone through as he went into his tent and slept

Mockingbird saw Chase go into his own tent she snuck in just before he zipped it all up and bit the lock so he couldn't open it for at least the night she curled up next to him and he felt the warm fur he roused her and looked into warm flirty inviting eyes

"Yes" she yawned licking her black with golden accents fur and Chase felt his heart melt but he said

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because of you Chase." she replied simply and he shuddered as she went closer to him

(this will be a hot couple) she liked it when he shuddered and she climbed onto his chest purring he beside his better judgment and his crush Zoey.He moaned softly and kissed her muzzle which earned him a lick and she rubbed her paws on his sides.She licked his ear and she silppedunder his shirt snuggling fiercly into his chest. He wasn't undressed so he could save himself until marriage but they didn't have a marriage system in the clans so since he could never marry her he decided that was a loophole enough for him and besides she was hotter than Zoey and he could tell from behind her eyes that she will bond with him and he did want to get to KNOW her he smiled and made sure that the tent was really close the tent and they were undisturbed for the rest of the night


	4. warriors audition part 1

"Best day ever" Mockingbird purred on Chase's chest. They really had a great night last night they talked and enjoyed each others company and they… Chase and Mockingbird knew more about each other than Zoey and Chase ever did and that was a lot for one night. Mockingbird licked his cheek and Chase kissed her head in a goodbye and left for her audition but she fixed her ruffled ebony and golden fur and made it glossy. Chase felt empty when she left it was weird that he could fall hard for anyone let alone a cat so fast but in the end Zoey would always be but Mockingbird had his heart suddenly he heard a feminine voice it was Zoey! What would he do if she came in and saw the mess?

_Zoey's P.O.V_

I called out to Chase from outside of his tent. I heard some hushed voices laughs and moans and I saw a shadow of a cat leaving his tent he said to me in a very roused and panting voice that seemed like he was running or moving alot

"Not right…now Zoey I am not dressed" he lied

"Oh Okay but I was wondering…"but she was interrupted by the voice of the announcing

"THE NEXT 6 AUDITIONS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE ARENA AND PROCEED TO THE AUDITION ROOM"

I shrugged I would ask him later he came out slightly out of breath and his bushy hair tangled and I wondered what was he up to.

_Pixiekit's P.O.V._

I along with Musclepaw, Spiderbreeze, Mockingbird, Fawnflower, and Newtstripe went out to audition I walked next to Musclepaw

"Hi Musclepaw" I had the biggest crush on him but because I tried to get rid of Tintedpelt but failed he didn't want to come near me but I don't get it. I have shiny silver fur gold mask and paws entrancing blue eyes while Tintedpelt was dirty green with ugly green eyes she was too perfect and old I was young and lively.

"Leave me alone Pixiekit" he said which struck a cord but I decided to flirt

"Oh my strong muscular boyfriend why are you so cranky?"

"Because you keep trying to talk to me."

"What do you want to just walk with me?"

"I love Tintedpelt you hussy so stop it"

"You should be glad we are away from the blundering badger" he just ignored me and since I was first I went inside

"Hi I am Pixiekit and I will be singing by Alicia keys If I aint got you"

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

Musclepaw watched sneering knowing I was talking about him but the judges looked shocked and enthralled they handed me a slip and as I walked out I pressed my flank to his he shivered and I took that as a sign of love. and he stepped in and he thought of his love(s) Erosionpaw and Tintedpelt

"I am Musclepaw and I will be singing On My own By Hedley"

Stayed awake all night tossin', turnin'  
Now my blood shot eyes are burnin'  
Workin' out why this ain't workin'  
Fight after fight after fight  
And now it's killin' me  
You were too busy to believe in  
All the run away dreams I was dreamin'  
Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'  
Fight after fight after fight

And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home

And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home

You will always be the lonely one  
You will always try to swallow the Sun  
Just remember you could never make it rain on everyone

On my own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
Cause I don't have to say  
And now you're killin' me

On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home  
I'll make it on my own  
I'm sorry I won't be coming home

Spiderbreeze sang

Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

Fawnflower sang

Rays of sunlight onto the tear

drying them away

make this my one and only sunny day

Rain has been what I seen since my birth

Just forever pouring down

Just show me a sunny day

And take me all around

Rays of sunlight on the dew

making crystals on the ground

please please please please

Take me all around

I saw the rain day after day

this is a change for we

I love the rays of sunlight

shining down on me

Mockingbird sang

Time to tell me the truth  
To burden your mouth for what you say  
No pieces of paper in the way  
Cause i cant continue pretending to choose  
The opposite sides on which we fall  
The loving you laters if at all  
No right minds could wrong be this many times

My memory is cruel  
Im queen of attention to details  
Defending intentions if he fails  
Until now, he told me her name  
It sounded familiar in a way  
I could have sworn i'd heard him say it ten thousand times  
If only i had been listening

Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me  
Always between the lines  
Between the lines

I thought i thought i was ready to bleed  
That we'd move from the shadows on the wall  
And stand in the center of it all  
Too late two choices to stay or to leave  
Mine was so easy to uncover  
He'd already left with the other  
So i've learned to listen through silence

Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me be  
You and me always be

I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say  
I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on  
Wait for me i'm almost ready  
When he meant let go

Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me  
Always be  
You and me  
Always between the lines

Newtstripe sang

Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

we were all lucky we all made it in and we all said

"One two three WARRIORS!!"


	5. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE- NO BAD COMMENTS ON STORYS ONLY GOOD ONES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM BECAUSE IT WILL ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF ME


End file.
